The invention relates to a module arrangement.
In general, a module arrangement of this type comprises electronic modules in the form of a base module and one or more submodules that can be put into contact with one another via connection modules in the form of plugs or sockets to form an overall system in that way with a specific functionality.
In particular, module arrangements of this type can constitute safety systems, meaning systems used in the area of safety engineering.
An example of a safety system of that type is a locking safety system.
This locking safety system ensures that movable, separating protective equipment is reliably kept closed, in particular protective doors, and that access is consequently secure to fenced-in, hazardous areas that are critical for safety. The locking safety system is comprised of a locking module on which a handle module is arranged. These modules serve to reliably keep the protective door closed. The door handle of the handle module can be held in the closed position via spring force and unlocked via magnetic force. Alternatively, the door handle can be held in the closed position via magnetic force and unlocked via spring force.
A module arrangement for forming a locking safety system of that type is known from DE 10 2015 101 133.6.
A locking module with a rotationally invariant design of connection modules is provided in this module arrangement so that the locking module can be arranged in the module arrangement in two rotary positions offset by 180°; the handle module of a protective door can be arranged on a choice of the left-hand side or on the right-hand side on the locking module because of this. This locking safety system can therefore be used for correspondingly different protective-door types with handle modules arranged on the right or the left-hand side.